The present disclosure relates to a data transmission device and an image forming apparatus including such a data transmission device.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus (an image forming apparatus including a data transmission device) is known that can perform not only a printing job but also a transmission job of transmitting data to a specified transmission destination. The image forming apparatus described above includes, for example, an image reading portion that generates image data by optically reading an original document, and can transmit the image data obtained through the reading by the image reading portion to the specified transmission destination.
Incidentally, there are a large number of setting items in which, when the transmission job is performed, setting values can be changed. Hence, in the image forming apparatus that can perform the transmission job, an operation panel for receiving, from a user, an instruction to change the setting value on the transmission job is generally provided.
For example, the operation panel receives an input of a transmission destination address when the transmission job is performed. Here, the operation panel displays an address input screen for inputting the transmission destination address. In this way, the user inputs the transmission destination address, and thereby can specify the transmission destination. Then, when the change of the setting value on the transmission job is received at the time of performance of the transmission job, the operation panel displays a setting value input screen (a screen different from the address input screen) for inputting the setting value.
As described above, if the address input screen is different from the setting value input screen, when the setting value on the transmission job is changed, it is necessary to switch a display screen to the setting value input screen. Specifically, the user who wants to change the setting value when the transmission job is performed needs to look for a hard key or a soft key for switching the display screen to the setting value input screen and to perform an operation of switching the display screen to the setting value input screen. Hence, when the setting value on the transmission job is changed, a large number of operations need to be performed before a desired setting value is input, and this is inconvenient for the user.